My Father, the Hanyou
by Melissa Byrd
Summary: The summary is too long to fit, so that's what's on the first chapter-please rR and let me know what you think!
1. Default Chapter

Title: My Father, the Hanyou  
  
Rating: G-PG  
  
Summary: From Inuyasha & Kagome's daughter's POV. She notices some sudden changes after her mother comes back from her time, and things go weird...no, extremely weird. She hears talk of 'Naraku, Fluffy, Rin, Kagura,' the name that made her father growl, 'Koga', and the name that made her mother look sad, 'Kikyo'. These were names she had never heard of, yet alone seen, until now...  
  
Main Characters : Hanah, Kagome, Inuyasha  
  
Co-: Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Kirara  
  
I know it seems boring, but it's going to be exciting. However, if you think the summary stinks, that's ok too ^^. 


	2. Hanah's Introduction

Title : My Father, the Hanyou  
  
Introduction  
  
.....:.:.:.:.:Hanah's POV and Introduction:.:.:.:.:.....  
  
Konichiwa! My name is Hanah. I am the daughter of Inuyasha and Kagome. Sango and Miroku are my god-parents, and Shippo is my older brother.  
  
I am seven in human years, but considering I'm part youkai (1/4th), I age alot slower than mommy, or Sango and Miroku-sama.  
  
You may ask why I'm here. Well, Daddy caught Mommy off guard, when she was really sad, and then their feelings for the other came out. Then he asked her to be his mate, which, of course, she accepted.   
  
Anyways, things have been strange lately. Ever since Mamma came home from visiting Grandma-baba and Uncle Sota, she's been acting....well, worried. I can even smell the scent strongly when I'm around her, especially when she and Daddy go off one one of their 'trips'. I don't know what they do on those trips, but I know it's not good.. and they're gone a long time! Sometimes, I don't see Mommy, Daddy, Miroku-sama, Sango-sama, or even Shippo for several days! They leave me saying, "You're not onld enough yet...." or "Stay with Kaede-baba.", or "You'll be safe here, squirt. Do what Kaede-sama says." Hmph! I get so sick of it! I'm young in human years, but older in youkai..and even though I still look like I'm three or four, I can understand what's going on around me.....duh! *long sigh*  
  
  
  
Well, I plan just to see what happens on these 'trips'. Tomarrow morning, when Mamma and Daddy get ready to leave, I'm sneaking in Mamma's pack.. I won't carry much-just my own mini pack Mamma gave me...and I'm not heavy, so I'm sure she won't notice!  
  
Anyways, I gotta get to sleep so I can wake up and start my plan......G'night!  
  
Lol.. I know it may sound pointless so far, but it won't be.... This is just to give you a brief preview of what's going to happen. This is more of an action story (which is unusual for me), so bear with me if it's boring at times because I'm new to the action thing....^_^  
  
Please R+R! 


	3. The Journey Begins : Caught in the Act

Sorry I didn't update on the sixth. I got a little behind as expected, but better late than never. Also to make up for it this should be between 500 and 1000 words, if not, I'll add the rest in later chapters.  
  
Kiyoushi, InuShemeeko, and Kagomae : Thanks for reviewing.  
  
  
  
  
  
My Father, the Hanyou   
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
The sun rose quickly into the sky, seemingly not long after the group had gone to sleep. It seemed the days that they dreaded the most, time was most eager for.  
  
inuyasha sighed as he slowly opened a single sensitive golden orb to observe his surroundings. There was Sango in the far corner, with Kirara curled up by her head, the monk dangerously close. Kaede was already awake and going about her business in the village. Shippo, as usual, lay on Kagome's stomach. Kagome lay next to him, her chest rising and falling with her steady heartbeat. He pulled her closer. Hanah, his pride and joy, was....'Where in the seven hells is that girl?!' his mind screamed as he traced her scent. It was still heavy in the room, but not as heavy as if she were in the room. 'She must have gone with Kaede..' he thought. He smiled sadly to himself at the thought of leaving her behind once more. He quietly nudged Kagome, causing her to ymumble something. "Kagome, we have to go." he said, not bothering to whisper.  
  
She yawned. "Okay, okay..." she said groggily as she opened her chocolate orbs and looked for her daughter.  
  
As if he could read her mind, he answered her unasked question. "She's with Kaede."  
  
Kagome mouthed an 'oh' than nudged Shippo, her adopted child, who yawned and looked up at her. "Time to go?" She nodded.   
  
"Wake up Miroku and Sango for me, will you?" she asked. He nodded and lept over to where their friends lay.  
  
Kagome just sighed as she tried to convince herself that all would be right with the world soon, but part of her had an extremely bad feeling, like something was going to happen.  
  
"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked, pulling his mate closer to him.  
  
"I'm....just worried."  
  
"'Bout what?"  
  
"I have a feeling something bad is going to happen."  
  
"Kagome, as long as you are with me, I promise I'll protect you, you know that, right?"  
  
She smiled sadly at him and nodded. "I know, but it still doesn't help ease this feeling."  
  
"Feh....Get over it, nothing's going to happen unless your worried for Naraku, 'cuz he's going to die."  
  
She laid her head on his chest, and he kissed the top of her head. "Kagome?"  
  
"Hmm...?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hanah smiled when she felt the pack being lifted up, more than likely by her strong father. Luckily, she had learned a thing or two about controlling her scent. 'Here we go.' she thought smiling to herself as Inuyasha unknowingly toted her out the door. 'This is going to be fun!'  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Inuyasha, can we please, please rest?" Kagome pleaded. They had walked nearly a day's journey, and it was very close to nightfall. Sango also suggested they find a place to camp.  
  
'Oh please let them rest....I've been dropped so many times I feel like an egg trying to be cracked!' Hanah thought.  
  
"Feh..fine, but first thing in the morning, we'll leave."  
  
"Arigatou, Inuyasha." Kagome said as she kissed him on the cheek.   
  
They walked only a few more yards and the pack was sat to the ground.  
  
"Kagome-chan, let's see if there's a hot spring nearby." Sango suggested.  
  
"Okay." Hanah could hear her mother's excitement.   
  
'She's excited about a bath? Gah..grown-ups!'  
  
"Can I come too?"  
  
"Hai Shippo-chan." Kagome said."  
  
"I'm going to get dinner." Inuyasha said as he lept off, leaving Miroku to himself.  
  
'Go on Miroku....go on...' Hanah said. She had been in the bag all day, and needed to get out. Miroku's scent slowly died away, and Hanah smiled. as she began to figure out how to get out. Just as she figured the button out from the inside, she threw back the flap to see none other than Miroku, hovering above the bag. "I..uhmmm....HI?" she stuttered, suprised she was caught. 


	4. Sweet Dreams

My Father, The Hanyou 

Chapter 2

'Go on Miroku...go on...' Hanah said. She had been in the bag all day, and needed to get out. Miroku's scent slowly died away, and Hanah smiled. as she began to figure out how to get out. Just as she figured the button out from the inside, she threw back the flap to see none other than Miroku, hovering above the bag. "I..uhmmm...HI?" she stuttered, suprised she was caught.

"Now what do we have here? A stow-away." Miroku smiled. "Hanah, I thought Inuyasha told you to stay with Kaede?"

"He did, but.." she drifted off as her eyes did the same.

"Hanah, what are your reasons for this?"

A tear came to her eye. "I'm tired of mommy being worried all the time! I want her to be happy again so I came to see what was going on!"

"Hanah, you know it isn't safe."

"I know, but... Oh, please Miroku-sama, don't tell! Don't tell Mommy and Daddy!"

"Hanah, they are going to find out sooner or later..."

"Just please wait a while! Please!"

Miroku sighed heavily. "And what if Kagome were to open her pack?"

"That's why I'm getting out. I'll walk behind you all a little and control my scent so Daddy nor Shippo will know I'm here."

Miroku sighed., then nodded. "Fine, but I must tell them soon."

"Fine."

"Now go, they will be back momentarily I'm sure."

And Hannah ran into the bushes.

'Yay!' She exclaimed to herself. 'It's working!'

* * *

Kagome, Sango, and Shippo came back shortly, and began discussing the path to be taken. Hanah listened closely from the bushes as they spoke. 

"Kagome, do you sense anything?" Inuyasha asked.

"No. Nothing." she responded quickly.

"I guess we must just chance it, and head to the East." Sango said. "At least that's where the last rumor we heard of came from."

"I agree." Miroku added.

"To the East then. We'll wake with the sun and head on." Inuyasha said as Kagome yawned.

"Yeah, let's sleep for now."

Kagome got up and unrolled her sleeping bag, then lay down, not bothering to change into her pajamas. Shippo curled up beside her. Sango unrolled the sleeping bag Kagome had given her, as did Miroku. Inuyasha lept to a tree over looking them all, and drifted into a light sleep.

Hanah looked out from the bush and dreamed of being curled up in her loving parents' arms.

End Chapter 2


	5. Onward and Eastward

My Father, The Hanyou 

Chapter 3: Onward and Eastward

The sun rose quickly into the skies above. Inuyasha woke to the sound of a gentle breeze and a sweet and pleasant scent in the air. He quietly lept down from the treetop and landed just a few feet from his sleeping friends. He quietly walked to were Kagome lay, and quietly nudged her. She yawned and sleepily opened one eye, and then the other. Inuyasha motioned for her to get up.

She did and then gently placed Shippo back onto the sleeping bag.

Inuyasha motioned for her to quietly follow him. He lead her over to where some bushes were, and pulled back on them. Kagome almost gasped but decided not to. She looked at Inuyasha questioningly and then walked away from the site to where a running brook lay.

"What is she doing here!" Kagome exclaimed when she thought they were far enough so Hanah wouldn't hear them.

"I don't know-she must have snuck along somehow.

"Doesn't she realize how dangerous this is? She could have already gotten hurt, or..worse!"

"I know that Kagome, but it's too late to turn back now. We must continue on. You know there probably won't be alot of danger until we get to the third day when we are nearing the half's way. Besides, I'll keep a watch on her now that I know she is with us.

.Kagome sighed and nodded. "You are right."

Inuyasha leaned in and kissed Kagome once more. "She's just like us, you know?"

"I know."

Inuyasha sweeped Kagome away for a while before heading back to camp.

Miroku woke to find Inuyasha and Kagome gone. He rolled up his sleeping bag and woke Sango up."Sango, I'm going to get more fire wood. Would you fix something for the group for breakfast?"

Sango yawned then nodded. "I'll check and see what Kagome has left in her pack."

Sango reached in the pack and pulled out a bag of rice, some ramen for Inuyasha, and miso mix. "Shippo?" She called. "Shippo?"

"Yeah?" he said waking up quickly.

"Could you go get some water for me?"

"Hai." he said as he took the bottle from her and quickly scampered. off.

Shortly after, Miroku arrived back and as did Shippo. Sango made a breakfast of Miso, rice, and lychea fruit. And of course, Ramen for Inuyasha.

"Now all we need is for Inuyasha and Kagome to get back."

"Speak of the devils." Miroku said as they came around the corner.

"Breakfast is ready." Sango said.

"I thought I smelled Ramen."

Kagome laughed. Inuyasha could eat Ramen for every meal, and not get tired of it.. Then again, so could Hanah. Kagome quickly sent a signal to Inuyasha, who slightly nodded back. They ate their breakfast as usual, then packed up and left.

"To the East." Inuyasha said as he lifted Kagome on his back and Sango, Miroku, and Shippo rode on Kilila.

After she knew they were ahead enough, Hanah got out of the bushes and started following them quickly, until she tripped over something

Wham! "Ouch." she said as she rubbed her arms clean. "What did I trip over?" she looked behind. Her parents left a bag behind. She quicly untied it and it was a container of left over ramen, and a bottle of water.

She smiled "How clumsy! Oh well!" she said as she quickly gobbled the food down and chased after her parents.

* * *

I know in alot of my stories I use a combination of Kilila, and Kirara, but I learned something recently, so I decided to clear this up. In the Japanese language, there is no letter 'L'. So, if you have an 'L' in your name, it's replaced by an "R'. So, take my name for example.. My name is Melissa, so in Japanese, it's spelt Merissa. My friend Wesley, is spelt Wezurii. So, the spelling is Kilila, but in Japanese it's spelt Kirara. still pronounced the same, though I believe.


End file.
